1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for manufacturing a part and a mold and a micro-roller related thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dieless fused deposition modeling methods are widely used in producing high intensity metal parts or molds. However, there are several problems with the existing methods: flowing, dropping or crumbling of fused deposition materials caused by the gravity, and cracking, deformation, large residual stress and unstable organization performance generated by rapid heating and rapid cooling during dieless fused deposition growth modeling severely affect modeling performance and accuracy.